


Sad, Lonely and Just a Little Bit Drunk

by Alyssa_85



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Keith's in love with Shiro, Kinda, Lance still loves Allura, M/M, No Feelings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Voltron Bingo 2019, cum tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Keith and Lance are sad, lonely and drunk so they fuckwarnings (if you need them?) of background unrequited Sheith and Allurance (not unrequited but she's still dead). Barely there though.(Also, I really wasn't sure how to tag this so that it doesn't piss people off who are looking for explicitly Klance, Sheith or Allurance, so if someone could possibly let me know if I've tagged it wrong, that would be great!)Card: NSFWPrompt: FWBs/Fuck Buddies





	Sad, Lonely and Just a Little Bit Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really into Klance, but FWBs is my shit and they have a fun dynamic to write. This is actually the most I've enjoyed writing in a long time, so I hope you enjoy!

It had started the night of Shiro’s wedding. All-day Keith had been lingering in the background, smiling only when Shiro looked in his direction. Smiling was far too hard for someone with a broken heart.

Keith would admit he had one too many that night, he would admit he really didn’t see it coming. He didn’t recognize the build-up before Lance’s lips were on his and they were in a frenzied kiss down an empty corridor of the castle. They were both drunk, both lonely.

“Come back to my room,” Lance whispered, mouth brushing Keith’s ear.

Had Keith been sober he’d have pushed him away, had Lance been sober he’d have never made the proposition in the first place, but they weren’t and he did. Keith nodded, pulling Lance in closer. “Are you going to take care of me,  _ captain _ ?” Lance froze, pulling away and cocking his head, an amused grin on his face.

“I’m not going to complain about being called captain, but what?”

Keith gathered himself slightly, straightening out his shirt. “Look, buddy, I’m only getting it up for you if I imagine you as Shiro, so yeah, captain.”

If Lance hadn’t been drunk and horny he’s sure he’d be offended by that, but he was already so hard he couldn’t have cared less. “I guess I’ll call you princess then.”

Keith cocked an eyebrow. “Princess? You’re really going to imagine me as Allura?”

“Well you haven’t got the assets,” he teased, running his fingers over Keith’s chest. “But you certainly have the hair.”

“It’s not that long.”

Lance leaned in close, pressing his knee between Keith’s legs, spreading them slightly. “Long enough.”

“Just take me to your fucking room.”

Their way to Lance’s room was filled with frenzied kisses and PG-thirteen grope sessions. And honestly? Keith was gagging for it.

As soon as they were through Lance’s door, he was slammed up against it, Keith’s hand riding up his shirt, nails teasing over sensitive skin and Lance groans, tilting his head to let Keith have more of his neck to work his mouth over.

“What else can that mouth do?” Lance teased, pulling Keith ever closer, his own fingers pushing down the back of Keith’s trousers.

Keith bites down on his neck softly and sucks, before licking a stripe up where he knows a mark will stay in the morning. “I’d rather show you,” he finally answers, dropping to his knees without another word. Even drunk Keith makes easy work of Lance’s belt, he’s well-practiced in undressing others, then the button was undone and Lance’s cock dragged out. “Fuck, you’re actually packing,” he muttered, wrapping his hand around Lance.

Lance sniggered. “That’s the last thing I would have expected you to say.”

Keith shrugged, giving a little tug of Lance’s cock. “I say what I see.” 

He gave it a few more tugs, before wrapping his mouth around the whole length, taking it to the hilt in less than a second. Lance sucked in a breath and leaned back against the door, hand grabbing around him for something,  _ anything  _ to keep him standing. Keith’s mouth was anything but inexperienced.

“Oh, fuck,” Lance breathed out, hands finally finding Keith’s head. He didn’t force Keith down, just used him as leverage to stand, but Keith? Keith wasn’t having that. He pulled off Lance’s cock, wiping the spit from his lips with the back of his hand.

“If you’re gonna hold my head, at least put some force to it.”

“Won’t that hurt?”

“When have you ever cared about hurting me? Fuck my face or this blowjob is over.”

Lance was sure he could cum just from Keith’s face alone, flushed red, lips swollen and bright from him, he did that. Lance nodded, curling his fingers into Keith’s hair and pulling him forwards. “If that’s what you want.”

Keith growled, opening his mouth wide and once again taking all of Lance. Lance’s fingers flexed, he thrust forwards and Keith groaned, his own hands grabbing at Lance’s thighs to steady himself. Lance used Keith like a fleshlight, his cock slipping just slightly down Keith’s throat, only to come out to tip before starting all over again. Occasionally Lance would pull fully out, rubbing the tip against Keith’s lips.

“I-I’ve always found you -ugh fuck- hot ya’know,” Lance stuttered, thrusting harshly into the back of Keith’s throat. “If I w-were gonna be gay for anyone, it’d be you.” 

Keith hummed in response, making Lance double over, grip going lax and he came with a cry. Keith choked, cum splattering down his chin and Lance’s still twitching cock as he pulled out. Keith panted, trying to get his breath back while still coughing.

“I’m so sorry!” Lance cried, kneeling down so he’s face-to-face with Keith. “I didn’t know that was going to happen! I didn’t even feel it coming!”

Keith looked up at him, tears at the corner of his eyes, cum down his chin and he smiled. He grabbed Lance by the back of the neck and pulled him in, their lips brushing for a second. “Want to taste yourself?” He whispered, voice raw.

Lance wouldn’t admit that he’d done that already, and he certainly wouldn’t admit he had liked it, so without another word, he connected their lips, tongue instantly dipping into Keith’s parted mouth. He groaned as he tasted himself on the other’s tongue, and groaned harder as Keith reached between them, hand brushing over his sensitive cock.

“The question here, Lance, is who’s going to fuck who?”

“You’re going to fuck me.” Lance said it with intensity in his eyes that Keith didn’t realize possible for someone who’d drank more than their body weight in alcohol that night. He suspected it wouldn’t have been the first time Lance had had anal.

They picked themselves back off the floor, hands not leaving the other's body, mouths only coming apart for air. Lance undid Keith’s trousers, while Keith pulled Lance’s down further. Lance fully removed them with ease as they make their way to the bed, barely stumbling in his drunken state, and Keith began to feel neither were really as drunk as they were when they’d started.

The back of Keith’s knees hit the bed and they both fell, Keith’s back hitting the soft mattress, Lance landing on top, already pushing Keith’s shirt up. His mouth latched onto Keith’s nipple, sucking lightly. Keith sucked in a breath as Lance bites down softly on the nub, rubbing the other between his fingers.

“You’re sensitive here,” he noted. “Cute.”

This is enough to give Keith the incentive to flip them. He tucked his hands under Lance’s thighs, easily swapping their positions. He hovered over Lance, kicking his trousers off as he bites little marks into Lance’s neck. “I’m not cute,” he growled, nipping Lance’s ear. Keith pulled back, looking down at Lance’s flushed face. “Do you have lube?”

Lance nodded. “Top drawer.”

Keith crashed their lips together, blindly rummaging in the drawer until his hand wraps around a small bottle. He pulled it out, leaning back on his knees. “It’s almost empty.”

“I get lonely.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Whatever, let’s just get you ready.” He coated his fingers in the liquid, then positioned one finger at Lance’s entrance. “This will be uncomfortable.”

“Why do you think I haven’t done this before?” Lance asked, incredulous.

“Because you’re a virgin?”

Lance tilted his head, eyebrows raised. “I’m what?” He flipped them, much to Keith’s surprise judging by the way his eyes widened. “I’ll show you virgin.” Lance snatched up the bottle of lube, coating his own fingers in it, before putting in two straight away. The initial stretch burned, but Lance didn’t care, the familiar feeling of it comforted him. It only took a few seconds for Lance to add a third, barely batting an eyelid this time. 

Lance put on a show, riding his own fingers, cock bouncing in rhythm and Keith was sure he could blow his load there and then. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing if he kept them open he was sure to cum before the fun even started. Unfortunately for Keith, that meant he didn’t see it coming. Lance sank down on him, taking his full length inside him. Keith cried out, cumming instantly.

“Who’s the virgin now?” Lance teased, riding Keith’s cock, overstimulating him to the point of tears.

“You’ve already cum once!” Keith argued, his hands moving to Lance’s waist to steady him as he continued to ride him. “It was also unexpected, you can’t blame me for that one.”

Lance leaned down, mouth against Keith’s ear. “Whatever, hothead.” He sat back up, a large grin on his face. “Get it?”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Hothead, because the head of your cock was so hot you came prematurely.”

Keith forcefully stopped Lance’s movements. “Way to ruin the mood, Lance,” he growled, flipping them over once again. “I’ll show you premature.” Keith practically bends Lance in half, before slamming his cock into him. Lance cried out, hands gripping the headboard above him as Keith fucks him into oblivion.

Keith changed his pace between quick harsh thrusts and slow soft ones, and Lance is crying, tears streaming down his face as he’s fucked so good. Keith reaches between them, thumb brushing the head of Lance’s cock, using all the wet to stroke him smoothly.

“Keith, Keith,  _ Keith _ ,” Lance moaned, entire body going stiff as he came so hard it hits his own face, and Keith sniggered, continuing to fuck deeply into Lance until he’s cumming himself. He pulled out slowly, cock so sensitive it almost hurt to do so and fell down beside Lance.

Keith ran his fingers through the cum on Lance’s face, and while maintaining eye contact, put the finger between his lips. Lance is too tired to do much more than moan quietly, reaching out to kiss Keith one last time.

“You should clean your face.”

Lance agreed, standing up from the bed, wincing at the pain in his lower back. He stretched out. “You got pretty harsh at the end there.”

“Shouldn’t have said I prematurely ejaculated then.” Keith shrugged. “Make sure you get all the cum out, it’s incredibly uncomfortable otherwise.”

Lance didn’t give a witty comeback, while he wasn’t lacking experience in anal sex, Allura had never came inside of him, so the feeling of Keith’s load in his ass was uncomfortable already.

* * *

Lance was half expecting Keith to be gone when he returns, but he wasn’t. Keith was curled up on his side, fully naked and snoring lightly. Lance contemplated the sofa, but honestly, he was in pain and the thought of sleeping on that awful leather thing wasn’t appealing. He pulled on his boxers shorts, then curled up in bed beside Keith, pulling the blanket over the two of them. It didn’t take him long to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Keith woke up the next morning, Lance’s arm over his waist, their faces inches apart, Keith wanted to scream. He wanted to pretend he was drunk enough last night to not remember the gritty details of his and Lance’s night, but the truth is, he sobered up pretty quickly into their encounter.

He slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake Lance, then collected his clothing, pulling them on haphazardly in his need to escape the room. He heard a soft groan and a shuffle behind him, Keith risked a look over his shoulder sighing out thankfully when he saw Lance still sleeping.

Keith slowly opened the door, wincing as the hinges squeak far louder than Keith remembers them doing the night before. He closed the door just as quietly as he opened it, leaning up against it with a sigh. He hoped Lance could forget,  _ would _ forget. He closed his eyes, head leaning back against the door.

“Keith?”

Keith’s eyes snapped open, coming face-to-face with the last person he wanted to see. Shiro.

“Why are you coming out of Lance’s room?”

“It’s not what you think?” Keith didn’t really know how to make it less obvious that he’d slept with Lance the night before, and he sure as hell knew it’s exactly what Shiro is thinking.

Shiro smirked. “I was just coming to your room to see if you were alright because you disappeared last night without saying goodbye. Guess I know why.” He winked at Keith. “Complete with the walk of shame?”

Keith groaned, dropping his head to avoid Shiro’s gaze. “Please… Keep this between us. I  _ really _ don’t want the others finding out.”

Shiro put a finger to his lips. “I won’t tell a soul.” His smirk changed to a soft smile. “Want to get breakfast, we’ve both had busy nights.” He winked again and Keith felt a ball of  _ something _ in his stomach, he wasn’t sure if it was anger or sadness, but he did know it hurt.

“I’m not hungry,” he mumbled. “I’m just going back to my room to sleep.”

“Oh, okay then. I’ll see you later then?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah… See you later.”

Without another word or glance in Shiro’s direction, Keith scurried off down the hall to his own room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Lance was woken up to the sound of banging on his door. “One second,” he called, wincing as he stood up, the ever reminder of the night before. He pulled on a shirt before answering the door.

“Hello, Lance,” Shiro greeted, pushing his way into the room.

“Shiro… Come in?”

Shiro was barely in Lance’s room before he turned on him. “Look, Lance, I’m only going to say this once, you hurt Keith and I swear to God, you won’t be able to hurt anyone again.”

“Why would I hurt Keith?”

“I mean it, Lance, I support your relationship with him, but Keith is still my best friend and I won’t have anyone hurt him.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Lance held his hands up. “I’m not in a relationship with Keith!”

“Don’t play coy, Lance, I just saw him coming out of your room, hair tousled, clothes a mess, I know what that means.”

“Shiro… Yes, I slept with Keith, but that’s it. We were both sad and drunk so we fucked, no big deal.”

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows. “Sad?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, and I’m sure Keith wouldn’t want me to, but I can promise you, I have no intentions of dating Keith.”

Shiro was silent for a moment, before nodding his head. “Okay. Good. I’ll leave you to it then.”

“So I can go back to sleep?”

“As you were.” Shiro let himself out of Lance’s room without another word.

Lance said that he had no intentions of dating Keith, and he wasn’t lying, he didn’t want to date him, but God, what he wouldn’t give to have Keith fuck him the way he had last night. He silently hoped for it to happen again as he settled himself back into bed, the smell of Keith still lingering on the pillow. This smell of Allura faint beneath that, pulling on Lance’s heartstrings. He rolled over, glancing at the picture of them on his nightstand.

“I’m sorry ‘Lura, I love you,” he whispered, eyes fluttering shut. “Always.”


End file.
